User blog:Patchworks Inc/Messages From Angie
A little Muppet has come to share random stuff with you guys <3333 "Short people are cute, tall people are cool, and everyone in my range is..." "Avocados and Macaroni are the same thing and they like butterflies" "Just so you know, enormous IS a word" "Jesse should have a motorcycle jacket..." "In not really sure what the theme of next week's school dance is, all I saw was a picture of a campfire on the poster. IS THERE GOING TO BE FIRE???????!!??!! Oh no... well I love school dances!! I can't wait to go!! Ooh are you going? Do you want to go with me? Ill be able to pay for you... I think... But, yay!!! Are you coming?" "I only get toothbrushes because they sing and light up hehe" "Converse are aaauuugggghh" "Wouldn't it be so weird to have fingers??? Um... no offense." "I JUST WENT A WHOLE DAY WITHOUT MY SHOES BEING UNTIED! I guess converse aren't that bad :)" "I've never been more sure that PE IS MY ABSOLUTE WORST SUBJECT. But it's still really fun <333" "How do people find topics of conversation???" "Is it just me or are people cuter when their made of stone? <3" "Its so upsetting when you enjoy someone and they get so annoyed with you :[ I think her big ears are so cute! AND SHE IS SUCH A SHORTIE HOW CUTE" "I should go on more piggy back rides~" "I just figured out what a meme is... but what is a tag?" "My brother constantly asks me why I don't color my drawings :\ Can't I just sketch? I like sketching" "Fairy wings are pretty, don't you think so?" "I'm starting to think girls are cuter than guys... yeah, girls are cuter than guys, hands down :3" "I wonder if people think I'm stupid :B I'm not, I do have ALL AS, but whatever, who cares what hey think???" "Did you know that my middle name is--look a tack!" "I'm glad I don't eat. If I ate, then I could choke while I'm dancing!! D:" "Seeing others sad just makes me sad :[ I just want to make then happy~" "I don't know how others are going about life, or if I can even consider this reality of mine "life", but I see then walking around, ~going with the flow~, and it seems as if I ask to many questions. But, everything has a reason, right? There is a reason everything happens and there are always reasons we do things? Or, if I believe that, would that mean if we figured out why every person did everything, and we found what ever flaw or negative feeling connected to that, and took it away.... would that make us all the same person? No flaws? Is that why... they say FLAWS MAKE YOU HUMAN? AM I NOT HUMAN? I HAVE FLAWS. WHAT AM I RE--sorry, we can go back to talking about math now :|" "I shouldn't be afraid of fire if that match girl is so cute :\" "Wait... ARE THERE OZIANS AT EVER AFTER HIGH???? Pffft, I'm to oblivious to know :3" "Maybe china girls have a gift of being great roomies... or maybe it's just Min :]" "I NEED SOME HAMMER PANTS" "...math is my best subject... I have so many math awards... it's so weird :3" "I don't even know what people mean by "the royal 'we'" :| isn't that just a normal we... ??" Category:Blog posts